Honour of a Boss
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Tsuna had seen many amazing things since his initiation into Vongola; he had seen love and marriage and hate and pain. But to date, there was one thing that gave him the greatest sense of honour in being a boss, and it was something only his guardians could bestow upon him.


**I'm sorry! This isn't what I was expecting to upload but the others just aren't writing themselves as easily as usual...**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna had seen many amazing things since his initiation into Vongola; he had seen love and marriage and hate and pain. But to date, there was one thing that gave him the greatest sense of honour in being a boss, and it was something only his guardians could bestow upon him.

* * *

Honour of a boss.

* * *

Tsuna loved his family; he loved them all very much. It had been fifteen years to the day that they had joined together to form the Vongola, and had been twelve since Tsuna's ascending to the throne of Vongola.

But the greatest achievements to date were the births of his nieces, nephews, and his own son and daughter. The guardians had each found, over the course of the years, partners within Vongola and within some of the allied famiglia. They each courted- or were courted in Haru, Kyoko and Chrome's cases- and each time one of his guardians was to be married they asked his permission to extend the famiglia, and Tsuna couldn't have felt more delighted.

* * *

Ryohei was the first to approach the Vongola boss. He had been dating Hana- Kyoko's friend- since their return from the future, and since then had become exceedingly friendly within and outside the famiglia. So when Ryohei burst into his room with no loud shouts but seriousness spilling from his core, Tsuna sat up, dismissed the maids and butlers for the afternoon, and made Ryohei a large mug of good Italian coffee.

"Sawada. I need to ask you something; and it is something I want and need your permission for."

Tsuna nodded and let Ryohei continue, because there was nothing Tsuna could think of that would warrant such seriousness in his guardian; or that would be so important- potentially dangerous- as to _need_ his permission.

"Sawada, please let me marry Hana into our famiglia."

Now Tsuna understood. To tell a civilian about the Mafia was dangerous, because should things go south it meant killing said civilian, and if they were someone important within a famiglia it meant danger of an upheaval or worse, hatred within the famiglia. By marrying into the famiglia it meant giving all the information, taking the Omerta, and inevitably, being part of the mafia. But it also meant keeping loves close.

"Ryohei, Onii-san, I am not going to deny you this, if you think Hana is ready and she is the one you want to love this way I will give you my blessing; but please, protect her okay? You may finally understand the resolve I talk about when I talk about you and the other guardians. Just promise me you will protect her before you protect this family."

Ryohei looked serious, because he didn't like this statement. "I cannot promise that, Tsuna, because you are, and always will be more important than my wife, because you are my little brother, you are my boss, and I love you Tsuna."

With that Ryohei left and within the year there was a beautiful wedding with draped ivy and willow trees. Hana looked beautiful as the –civilian- wedding took place guarded by Vongola guards stationed everywhere. It was beautiful, and ironic, because the place of purity and trust was where Hana and Ryohei not only took vows to each other but to the Mafia in a disguised form of the Omerta.

Hana took to the mafia life well, most likely because of the continual fighting and involvement with Ryohei throughout the Shimon incident and the fights that followed during Tsuna's inheritance. Tsuna was glad, because there was a beauty in the couple; a beauty he was resolved to protect and preserve.

* * *

Mukuro had met a wonderful shy, sturdy woman within Dino's family. She was a maid that Dino had sent over because of the ridicule she was receiving from his own staff, he didn't want to fire her because of her bubbly, warm personality and the strength she showed to not break under the torment; Dino had begged unnecessarily to Tsuna to take her in. He did without question, and when, later that year it was announced that Mukuro and she were involved, well, Tsuna couldn't be happier. When a year later Mukuro appeared in his office Tsuna smiled knowingly and gave Mukuro a cup of green tea.

"Could you please fire Maria?" Mukuro asked with a smirk that lit the room with warmth and curious humour.

"Oh, and why would that be Mukuro? She is an awfully good employee." Tsuna smirked back, eyes already filling with tears.

"Because Tsunayoshi, you are about to lose this employee to me; with your permission if I could please have it."  
Tsuna didn't object of course, Maria was already a part of the mafia so there was no need for caution, and Tsuna was glad that he didn't because the smile that lit in Mukuro's eyes was so steady that Tsuna was sure he would burst. Instead, Mukuro flickered to his side and hugged him quickly, disappearing with a quick, warm laugh. "Kufufufu, thank you Tsunayoshi, do let the missus down easily wont you?"

Their wedding was two years later in the dead of the winder under the pine trees that littered the Vongola estate, the aisle was paved in a red carpet, and the groom in Indigo as dark as his hair. All-in all, it was beautiful, made even more so when light, warm Sakura petals poured from the pine tree courtesy of Chrome, who was the bridesmaid for Mukuro along with Kyoko and Maria's young sister.

* * *

Kyouya had met a young girl when he was on a mission in France. She was rather petite, but when she fought she was rambunctious and sly. She slipped through many of the boundaries of most fighting styles and instead blurred them together in something very unique. However, she loved company, she was soft-spoken and gentle. How Kyouya came to appreciate her was lost on the guardians, but not on Tsuna, because he saw the pure and unadulterated love pouring from Kyouya's eyes when he looked at Sylvanna. What made her even more enticing was the fact that she was an independent Hitman, she was currently working for a French ally of Vongola, but when she and Kyouya became involved she tied herself to Tsuna's famiglia, if for no other reason that she knew that Tsuna would not separate her from Kyouya for long and she loved the famiglia more than her own.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyouya began, and it was a shock, because rarely did Kyouya use his first name. "You have a duty to perform from me."

Now, to any other boss this insubordination would have meant the perpetrator be strung up in the torture room for punishment- for Tsuna, who could read through the lines, it was simply Kyouya asking him for something he couldn't put into words.

"And what, Kyouya, would that duty be?"

"Help me to organise my wedding Omnivore, and ensure that she is never far from home; she isn't a cloud after all."

Tsuna just smiled because she was not a cloud, she was a mist, and the mist always stayed close to home, and Kyouya did not. In that simple, yet complex sentence Tsuna heard his words of question, begging him to protect Sylvanna if the cloud strayed too far from home and was dissolved by another sky."

Their wedding was three years later, under the autumn leaves that glided to the ground it was wonderful. Sylvanna had very few family members being as independent as she was she had few ties left but Kyouya and Tsuna. So, doing her the favour she came crying to him for he walked her down the aisle and handed her to Kyouya before taking his place beside Mukuro as best men for Kyouya. Ironic really, because Kyouya had personally asked Mukuro to be his best man and later in the evening, as Kyouya and Sylvanna took to their limo for a wonderful honeymoon Sakura petals drifted around Kyouya.

"Stop the petals or Kami Korosu, Pineapple." His form was stiff but his wife laughed with uncontrolled mirth. She loved this new famiglia of hers.

* * *

Hayato was the most serious, and Tsuna found he wasn't surprise and was in fact pleased, because if Hayato wasn't serious he wasn't Hayato. Sofia was a sweet, gentle and kind woman she was quick tempered at times but calming the next. She was from an allied famiglia working as a chef; Hayato quickly stole her hart and her hand though as they dated for a year before Hayato rushed to Tsuna's office with the question he knew he didn't need to ask but felt he was obligated to ask anyway.

"Tsuna, I have something to ask you." Hayato was tensed to a snapping point, he was stiff and had a slight bow to his form; but his eyes never left Tsuna's.

"Of course Hayato, what can I do for you?" Tsuna sat up from the couch where he was reading one of the more tame reports from Mukuro, as rare as it was for his reports to be rare.

"Will you do me the eternal honour, Tsuna, of being my best man at my wedding?"

Tsuna froze, because even if he had been to more weddings now than he could count, he had never been asked officially to be a best-man, it had always been thrust on him with a 'you don't want to?' and a shock in each guardians face when he was taken to get a tux fitted yet again to fit each colour scheme.

Tsuna looked into Hayato's glimmering, loving eyes with shock and love too, "You really want me to be your best man, Hayato?"

"Of course Tsuna, I could think of no one else really."

"The Hayato, of course I will be your best man; it would be my greatest honour." Tsuna stood as he said those words and he pulled his guardian, his storm, and his friend into a deep and meaningful hug as his tears gathered and they gathered in Hayato's voice too.

"Thank you Juudaime."

The wedding was in the summer and fiery irises and lilies lined the aisle as Sophia walked down in a strapless white dress accented with red and orange. She was beautifully dark haired and the red made her even more beautiful. On the day Tsuna had a hard time getting Hayato into his tux and to stand still at the altar, because for Hayato 'Sophia deserves so much more.'

"She could get no one more deserving than you, Hayato; she is truly blessed and lucky."

* * *

Takeshi married a sweet Japanese girl who worked in Vongola's Japanese branch. Her name was Arianna and she worked as a trainer for the Japanese branch's young recruits. She was neither strict nor easygoing but she complimented Takeshi beautifully. She was full-formed and had long curly hair. Her eyes were soft and kind, deep and coloured like snow clouds she had American blood. But she was kind and sweet, and she took to Tsuna and his guardians quickly after their first meeting.

Takeshi invited Tsuna for tea when he broke the news to Tsuna and it as a wonderful tea break as well. Soft flute music played in the background, because Takeshi had taking a liking to the flute after learning more about Asari, they were Kindred souls really, given their similar situations for joining the mafia. Tsuna listened to the soft music when he spotted a small box on the table, it was off to the side and out of place, as if it had been forgotten to be put away. Tsuna smiled and took the small, oval box in his hands, he opened it and smiled as Takeshi's eyes widened and his tea almost splashed over the entire table.

"I think Arianna will love it Takeshi; as usual you have wonderful taste." And Tsuna did not just mean in rings.

Takeshi looked embarrassed at the wonderful compliment from his boss and friend; he scratched the back of his head and looked bashfully at his boss. "I was hoping, Tsuna, you would give me your blessing and stand at the altar with me?" it was the closest thing to being asked to be a best-man as Tsuna could expect from his blushing guardians.

"Of course I'll give you my blessing, Takeshi; I hope you and Maria have a wonderful life here in our famiglia."

The wedding was in the winter just after Mukuro's wedding, instead though of a tux Takeshi wore garments that reminded Tsuna of what they always saw Asari wearing in visions and pictures that dotted the Vongola mansion. Arianna wore the most beautiful pink Kimono that accented her body and made her blush even more vibrant.

"Congratulations." Tsuna whispered to Takeshi as Arianna made her way down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband and towards her new life with a rather large, and growing, famiglia.

* * *

Antonio was a man from the Shimon famiglia; he was a kind and gentle man, elegant in his lines and speech. He was strong in body, favouring the lance as his weapon. Known in the mafia as 'Frozen-lance' Antonio, he met Chrome during a meeting she was sent to oversee. He had been infatuated with her since day one, but with Mukuro and Tsuna looking over her like the fathers she never had, well, Antonio kept his wits about himself and worked the right way to get her hand. He courted her for two years, each time they were together he gently coaxed Chrome out of her shell, making her smile longer, blush deeper, and love more openly. When the man came to Tsuna, asking for his and Mukuro's undivided audience they were both wearing proud smiled; smiles made even larger and prouder when Antonio asked without a stutter upon his lips for Chrome's hand in marriage.

"As long as you make her happy and protect her, Antonio, I can only give you my deepest wish and a prayer for a long and happy life."

She was married in the early spring, when the frost just started to fade into the air, it was beautiful, Mukuro walked her down the aisle and each of the guardians- as well as Antonio's brother and sister- stood as Brides-maids and best-men. Chrome wore an indigo accented white dress and held a bouquet of lilies; it was a simple wedding for just Tsuna's guardians and the Shimon guardians- as well as Antonio's small family. Towards the end of the wedding, if only to reiterate his acceptance, Mukuro bathed the ceremony in an illusion of his shared space with Chrome, and when Tsuna saw her cry he knew that it was happiness in her eyes.

* * *

Lambo was the last to marry, and marry early he did. The girl was a civilian he rescued from an attack by one of the rival famiglia that no longer occupies Milan. Though, he knew her long before that. They had met in high-school, and once Lambo finished, within the top percentile, he left to work for Tsuna full-time for he had fulfilled Tsuna's request to finish school before deciding to be a Guardian. But he was saddened to leave Elizabeth, for she was truly the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

When news reached him that the famiglia was attacking civilians it was Tsuna, Lambo and Takeshi that acted first, and Tsuna, to this day, had never seen Lambo so furious and full of resolve to save a civilian. It was beautiful and painful, because the girl didn't understand, and Tsuna feared that Lambo's first love would fear him and the boy would simply break down.

But by some god or fate the girl thanked Lambo and when he cried about lying about being blood-soaked and criminal she simply hugged him close and said that she loved him too much to care. Form then the girl had to be part of the family, and Lambo wished he had had better control of himself so that this girl, so tall and kind and beautiful, wouldn't have to be a part of something so dark and scary.

It was later that year that Lambo crashed into Tsuna's office begging and pleading with his brother to help him find a ring for the girl he loved more than anything; Tsuna was only happy to oblige. It was a simple wedding, and consisted really of only the guardians and Elizabeth's family, but it was beautiful none-the-less. Elizabeth worked for Tsuna as an accountant, and that kept her close to home but free of the gorier details of her husband's life.

* * *

Tsuna married a wonderful woman, just after Takeshi married his wife, named Rosa. He had long since gotten over Kyoko, realising quickly that he saw the girl as a sister rather than a potential lover, and he had the honour of helping her go dress shopping with Ryohei when she whispered to him that her brother was useless at that kind of thing. At Tsuna's own wedding Kyoko acted as bridesmaid and Tsuna could not have been prouder.

He had met Rosa when she had dressing her store front with flowers- the same flower shop that every other guardian had had their wedding flowers bought from; after six months of courting and a year of being engaged, Tsuna took Rosa aside and explained to her exactly who he was and what he was asking of her. She cried, she bawled and asked why. Tsuna simply replied that he loved her and wanted to spend their lived together.

"I only hope you can overlook all the blood on my hands." And with those same hands he held the ring that Hayato and Chrome had helped him pick out.

"Of course you idiot. You are not covered in blood, love."

It was six months later that they were married in the largest wedding Dino had ever seen. Even his own wedding, six years previously, was nothing compared to Tsuna's Grande wedding. Everyone from Shimon and Giglio Nero and Chiavarone was there to witness him marry Rosa, and Rosa's own small family were delighted that the only child was finally happy. It was a wonderful wedding, and Reborn stood at Tsuna's side as his best man and external advisor with a smirk on his lips and a tip of his fedora when Tsuna took his wife's hands and led her towards the waiting limo.

* * *

Tsuna never thought he could be happier, after all he had wonderful guardians, a wonderful wife, and a glorious life filled with people he loved and cherished. But his true joy and pride started just over six years ago.

* * *

Soon enough, when each of the guardians were married, it was not Ryohei, but Kyouya who walked into his office with a softened expression upon his face, warming it and making him seem almost uncontrolled, even if the maids and butlers didn't notice the guardians did, because Tsuna could hear them sneaking outside the door.

"Omnivore," Kyouya greeted. "I need to ask a favour of you." The words were serious, and Tsuna was unsure of what to think, because his guardian was never so asking. Never asked anything for that matter.

"Of course Kyouya, if I can do it you can count on me." Tsuna sat up and watched as Kyouya bowed a little.

"Please. Please take care of my children when they are born."

Tsuna stood up, stalk-still and eyes wide, even the sound behind the door was gone, silenced by the news and the question. Though, before answering Tsuna had one other duty. He stepped towards his guardian and pulled him up from his bow into a hug.

"Congratulations Kyouya, you and Sylvanna both." He pulled away pushing his guardian to look him in the eyes. "But Kyouya, why would you need to ask me to watch over your child, he/she will be treated as my own." Tsuna elaborated.

"Because, Tsunayoshi, we are in a world where children may know their fathers for few years; all I want to be assured of is that mine are left to a respectable man in the case that I am not there to be that man."

With that said and one quick hug initiated from Kyouya he was out the door and barking at the other guardians to get out of his way or be 'bitten to death for eavesdropping.' All the while Tsuna was shocked and teary; he would never imagine that Kyouya would ever feel so highly of him, and it warmed him to think that he was being left such a duty.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tsuna was greeted by his other guardians, and each time they left the office Tsuna was left with tears in his eyes and a sense of duty that far exceeded even his duty to his guardians, or even the duty to his own wonderful Wife Rosa. It was a duty that only the closest of friends could bestow upon him.

* * *

Ryohei burst through his doors only two weeks later with loud, happy calls; he was pumping his fists in the air not trying at all to hide his tears as Tsuna stood and ran towards him.

"SAWADA! I'm having twins TO THE EXTREME!"

Of course Tsuna was astounded, because twins! He embraced his brother for a long time, because he knew, even if Ryohei and Hana never said anything, that they had been trying since their wedding to have children but Ryohei for the most part worked more often than he didn't, and they wanted a fairly large family. To hear that they had a kick-start to their family was wonderful for Tsuna to hear. Even more so when Ryohei pushed away and looked him dead in the eye with seriousness that Tsuna saw only during meetings.

"I want to make you their legal guardian Tsuna. You are the only man I trust to raise my children when I cannot be there." Tsuna cried then and asked why he had so much faith in him. "Because Tsuna, I've never even trusted Kyoko to the extent that I trust you."

With that he left and Tsuna was greeted later that week with a form to sign his acceptance of legal guardians to the two- yet to be named children- of Ryohei and Hana.

* * *

Takeshi was not quiet about his announcement, because he was having a little boy. He burst into Tsuna's room with a documet he had found- with Kyouya's help when he had asked how _exactly_ it was he was to go about it- and slammed it onto Tsuna's desk when he was in the middle of his paperwork.

"Please sign this Tsuna." He said with the seriousness that came about usually only during training.

"What is it?" Tsuna's eyes scanned it and was shocked to find it was a guardianship letter that stated in no exaggerated or uncertain terms;

"_During the untimely death of I, __Takeshi Kira Yamamoto__, or in the case of myself and my partner, __Arianna Silvia Yamamoto__ are unable to care of and take guardianship of any and all of my children, and future children, I appoint one __Tsunayoshi Timotei Sawada__ as legal guardians of any and all of my children; I do so of my own legal power and with the assurance that said guardian takes sole, legal custody of them and will care for them to the best of his/her abilities."_

At the bottom it was signed by both Takeshi and Arianna, and there was only one blank space where Tsuna was to sign to say he accepted the legal implications stated throughout the hefty legal document. Of course, Tsuna didn't need to read those, because he had already had to sign it for his other guardians, who like Takeshi had signed his children off to Tsuna, because they trusted him more than anyone to keep their kids safe in the dark and gory world of theirs.

"Are you really sure about this? What makes you think that _I_ could raise your children, or that you'll die before I do?"

Takeshi simply smiled softly. "Because Tsuna, I know you, and I know you'd die before you'd let any of our children be hurt; but Tsuna, I _will_ die before I let _you_ get hurt."

* * *

Chrome entered Tsuna's office just months after Takeshi, and he knew exactly what she was doing. His female guardian had been looking differently lately, she seemed happier about herself, and for no real reason she seemed to just smile and tear up. Tsuna knew the look from when Kyoko and Hana had greeted him early on in their pregnancies; he was looking forward to his mist telling him her great news.

"Bossu." Her voice was soft and warm and Tsuna knew, with the whole of her heart, that of all the women he knew Chrome would make the best mother.

"What can I do for you, Chrome?" his smile was contagious and Chrome seemed to feed off of that and smiled herself while pressing her stomach.

"Tsuna, I'm having a baby... I'm finally having a baby." She teared up then and cried into Tsuna's chest when he walked forward and embraced her.

Chrome, since her marriage, had been extremely ill, the effects of having illusionary organs for so long still affected her, and her reproductive system was found to be scarred; the fact that she conceived at all was a miracle, and Tsuna just held her close to him and congratulated her over and over, but he knew there was more.

"Tsuna, I'm your weakest guardian, I'm not strong or smart or powerful. Tsuna I'm scared." She pressed her hand firmly down on her stomach as if to reiterate that fact. "I don't want my child to be alone, both Antonio and I are always fighting, I don't want to leave you or my child vulnerable Tsuna; please help me protect her, please?"

Tsuna could only nod, kiss Chrome's forehead and hope for the best, and that the forms he had been signing would never need to be used. "Of course Chrome, you don't even need to ask."

* * *

Hayato was waiting outside on the porch nursing a cigarette. He was slowly cutting down- Tsuna had noticed- and since the announcement from Kyouya – and there after arrival of said guardian's child- that there would soon enough be children running around the mansion he had started to be much more careful about where he smoked and when. He was careful with the smoke and about making sure none of the pregnant women and children never came into contact with it.

Tsuna arrived next to him, watching his storm cradle the cigarette with avid fascination. He turned to Tsuna when he joined him at the railing. "Tsuna, would you tell me the straight truth if I asked you a question?"

Tsuna was a little taken aback, but nodded none the less. "Of course I would."  
Hayato looked into Tsuna's eyes for a moment as if trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth or not. "Will I make a good father?"

"Is Sophia pregnant?" He was replied with a nod and he smiled bright and glorious. "Congratultions Hayato! I can't believe it's finally happening." Tsuna clapped Hayato on the back, and when his guardian's smile wasn't as warm as it could be he couldn't help but question why.

"I'm worried, Tsuna, I didn't have a father figure, how can I make sure I don't do the same to my own father?"

"Because Hayato, I know that you are too smart, and too kind to ever do that to you child." Tsuna stopped and looked to the sky. "You're going to make an amazing father Hayato, and if you make a mistake, it's natural, and we're all here to help you; because we're a famiglia."

"Thank you, Tsuna. Thank you."

Silence enveloped over the two, but it was a amiable silence that they had grown to cherish, because it made them both feel welcome and loved.

"Ne, Hayato?" Tsuna asked. "Don't you think it's weird, that we're all going to be parents?"

"Not at all, Juudaime."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're all only big Famiglia and you've made it so we can openly and gladly make this Famiglia larger."

It was later that week Tsuna signed off on guardianship papers, and was happy to see that Takeshi's signature also littered the little dotted line at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Lambo was a smiling mess when he ran into Tsuna's office during a meeting with the staff for a monthly update, he looked cocky and smug and Tsuna for once he didn't know what his little thunder was thinking.

"Stephan, Angelique, we're going to have to postpone this until later." With a smile from their boss and assurance that they didn't mind waiting, the head butler and maid left to their other duties, giggling to themselves knowing their boss was in for a wonderful surprise.

"What's up Lambo?" Tsuna asked as he organised the files he had taken out for the meeting with his staff.

"I just wanted to ask 'Uncle Tsuna' whether you'd like to have another niece or nephew."

Tsuna looked incredulously at Lambo, because it was just so _strange_ to think that _his_ **little** brother was going to be a father. Hell, it was still difficult to think that any of his friends were going to be parents, especially when they all knew each other before finding partners and getting married was any kind of future.

"Uncle Tsuna?"

Lambo just nodded with teas glittering in his eyes. "Yeah, Tsuna-nii, you're going to be an uncle."

Soon enough, Lambo was no longer smug or high-and-mighty instead he was a quivering wreck and he was clinging to Tsuna like the child he used to be when he first arrived at Tsuna's home. "Nii-san, will I be a good enough dad?" he was looking into Tsuna's eyes with clear-cut green that shimmered and begged for an answer.

"Why would you think you wouldn't be good enough?" Tsuna laughed, because Lambo may be immature and a brat, but he had grown well and was a man Tsuna was proud to call his little brother and to say he had a hand in raising.

"Because I don't know if I can be half the father to my son that you were to me."

* * *

Tsuna would never know why his mist appeared to him when he was relaxing before his fire, but he was pleased none the less. He sat up and offered Mukuro a coffee, but the illusionist simply shook his head with a serious and pained expression. Now, Tsuna was alarmed, of course, but he sat still and nodded for Mukuro to continue when he was ready. It took a total of half an hour of warm air and comfortable atmosphere for Mukuro to finally figure out exactly the words he wanted to say.

"Tsunayoshi, I need your help." He was terse in his speech and was worried beyond anything he could even comprehend; but Tsuna could hear it, could feel it in his words, Mukuro was scared.

"Mukuro, I'll do anything." Tsuna assured with a large, warm smile.

"Please help me raise my children, Tsunayoshi; I can't do it on my own."

Tsuna looked on with disbelief, because he was just so incredibly happy for Mukuro; he had heard word through his own wife and Chrome that Mukuro and Maria were having trouble conceiving, apparently Maria was completely distraught. But to finally have a child on the way, well, Tsuna couldn't express his true joy at the feeling.

"Why would you think you couldn't do it alone Mukuro; or that you'd even _be_ alone in this to begin with?" Tsuna asked, for he really didn't understand the line of thinking his guardian was going along.

"I'm tainted, Tsunayoshi. How can I hold my child, knowing I will taint them with my hands; I've killed too many Tsuna, done too many horrendous things..." Mukuro paused, with a breaking voice and hysteria touching his chords. "How can I look over them with these eyes?!"

Tsuna took Mukuro's face in his hands and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. He was serious and he was stern with his guardian.

"You are not tainted Mukuro. You are as clean as I am, as Takeshi and Chrome are. You are not going to hurt your children. They will love you, and you will love them." Tsuna assured without any kind of slack in his voice. Then he pulled Mukuro forward and into a tight embrace. "But you will never be alone in this Mukuro; of course I will help you with your children."

Mukuro smirked a smile, and as the mist took him away he smiled with tears in his voice. "Then I expect you to do the same should the insanity of this filthy world finally take me from my kids, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna's own children arrived between Chrome's and Hayato's. It was a beautiful day when his wonderful wife appeared to him with a positive pregnancy test and a smile that could light the entire world. He smiled, cried and fell to his knees before his wife, kissing her belly that showed no sign of the life growing within it. "Thank you, koi. Thank you."

His wife bawled when he thanked her, because despite everything she had seen, all the blood on Tsuna's hands, the hysteria when he cried and scrubbed his hands raw. She loved this man who was crying into her dress, she loved him with everything; and she was scared for the day that some evil man took him from her, was scared for the day that her children took his place, and was scared for the day she would be without him- that her children would be without him.

Tsuna looked up into her teary eyes, because he wanted with all his heart to promise her never to leave- her or their children- but he couldn't, but he could do the next best thing, for her children and the others he was guardian too.

So, within the week Tsuna had called forth the only man he trusted with his children and the children of his guardians should the worst happen and he was gone and any children under his care were left alone with only the grieving guardians left. For Tsuna thought it was somewhat counterintuitive that he make his guardians the legal guardians of his children when they had done the same of him to their own children; instead he would entrust another to the children.

"Dame-Tsuna, what have you called me in for now?"

Reborn stood with a cocked eyebrow and a somewhat knowing expression, but it practically fell off of his face when Tsuna stood and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Reborn, I need you to do something for me, and it's something I can trust to no one else with."

Reborn walked forward looked upon the document turned to him to read, he was shocked with what he was seeing and he was going to protest, until his student spoke with tears and resolve enough to make the seal on the letter ignite with pure orange flame.

"I may not be here to see my children grow Reborn, because unlike my own father and Nono I _will_ die before my children do, and seeing as my guardians' children have been trusted to me also I _need_ to be sure before I die that they will all be looked after." Tsuna's words were pained, because he had only just learned that he was a father, and here he was signing his children away and already thinking about his death and a life his children would live without him.

Suddenly his head was pulled to Reborn's chest in an awkward looking one armed embrace. It was so comfortable and warm and Tsuna felt like crying even harder.

"If this is something you're giving me to do, Tsuna, then I will fulfil this duty to my best ability."

Reborn was the only one in his life that had truly yet to find someone, and Tsuna thought it was probably due to a love he lost when he was young and less experienced. Tsuna hoped with his whole heart that Reborn would find someone, for he wanted his ex-tutor to be happy, but until the time that Reborn settled down, Tsuna would have to settle for giving him the unconditional love children gave to the adults of their lives; Tsuna would give Reborn nieces and nephews to love and give him love; all the love he deserved and more.

* * *

Such heavy memories didn't weigh on Tsuna, because now they simply fueled his resolve and made him stronger. It made Tsuna smile; as did the sight when Tsuna looked up from his desk to see seven heads pop around the door. The children ranged from eight years to four, but all of them were precious and beautiful to Tsuna. Of course, they weren't all the children, for there were seven others within the guardians and five more outside the family in Kyoko, Haru and I-pin's family, not to mention the baby that was on the way to Fuuta and his wonderful wife.

Annita was Mukuro's youngest daughter; she was turning four and had a wonderful, rich personality from her glorious and flattering mother. She was fair haired with warm blue eyes, and she had little of Mukuro's personality of not all of his ability.

Shyanne was a rambunctious six years old, she had a lot of Mukuro's personality and a wicked sarcasm that didn't fit her age, but she was protective and smart like her mother. She had dark blue-black hair and eyes that glimmered like emeralds. She wasn't the oldest child, quite young in relation to the older set of her 'cousins' but loved all the same as one of many 'middle' children.

Kara was almost eight and was the female twin of Ryohei's family, she had his hair and his build but had her mother's bronze-brown eyes. She wasn't the smartest of children, taking after her father's overenthusiastic and short attention-span, but she was strong and was determined to box like her father.

Tsuyoshi was named after Takeshi's father who passed away just after his birth of natural causes. He was very much like Takeshi with very little of his mother in him, but he did share in his mother's smarts, he wasn't as enthusiastic about sports as Takeshi, but was an avid swordsman even at six.

Nana was Tsuna's eldest daughter. She took after Tsuna with thick, wonderfully soft brown hair but really did look like her mother, she was slim-built with long legs and had eyes the colour of the sky, she was extremely close to her brother, Giotto- who took mostly after Tsuna- who was already looking to the other children as the leader, the one to protect; he was already the sky. Though, it wasn't likely that Nana would be taking the throne of Vongola, as Nana looked to be interested in the CEDEF being found often with Basil's young boy.

Kyouya's youngest was a stern boy with dark hair and fair eyes, at three he was already sturdy and rather violent, but he enjoyed the company of his older sister and brother and all of his 'cousins' in that respect he was like his mother, who named him Hisoka. He was a beautiful boy with full, warm eyes and an affinity to small, cute things- like Tsuna's children for instance.

Fiora was Chrome's first, and currently only child, she was being held in Kara's arms and had a beautiful smile. She had Antonito's hair and Chrome's beautiful, vibrant indigo eyes. She was rather lean, but she was a small child when she was born too, seeing as Chrome wasn't in the best of health during her pregnancy and Fiora was born premature. Now at two she was more stable and from the look and feel of Chrome, was going to be a big sister soon enough.

To this day it wasn't walking Haru or Sylvanna down the aisle in place of their absent fathers on their wedding that gave Tsuna the greatest honour of a boss; it wasn't being the signed witness to each and every one of his guardians' weddings and the weddings of his extended famiglia; it wasn't being asked by Lambo and Fuuta to help pick out rings and help fix them with tuxes; and it wasn't when I-pin came crying to him with a huge, warm smile about finally being proposed to by her master, begging him to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day because he was the brother she had looked up to in place of the father she never had.

No, Tsuna's biggest honour as a boss and friend was staring at him, snuggled into a large, warm hug. His pride was knowing that each and every one of these children –and the others around the mansion- were trusted to him in thought, speech, and legal document, for should any one of the guardians die- as the likely, heart-wrenching case may be- he is written as legal guardians to each of them on the untimely departure of their parents.

"Uncle Tsuna, will you read to us tonight?"

Tsuna smiled and hugged each child, placing a loving kiss upon their foreheads.

"Of course, what story will it be today?"

There were calls of 'How you met daddy' and 'when Uncle 'Dera tried to blow you up!' and 'When daddy beat you up!' and of course 'When you met Uncle Reborn'.

Then, quiet and gentle, the voice of Annita, Mukuro's youngest daughter piped up. "I want to know the story that _you_ love the most, Uncle Tsuna."

Tsuna stooped down and collected Annita, she was one of the youngest and was the 'little sister' to the children that Chrome was to Tsuna and his guardians when they were teenagers.

"The story _I_ love the most?" Tsuna mused. "Well, that would start when I got some amazing news from your Uncle Kyouya and he asked me the most important question of all."

* * *

**I actually pictured Tsuna getting devastating news of one of his 'guardians' deaths and a note being delivered to him begging that he care for their children as he was the only one trusted; but then I couldn't decided which guardian to kill off or which one would actually make Tsuna legal guardian of their children- this was the result of indecision on my part :p**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I will update my other stories as soon as I can!  
Thank you for your patience- please review!  
~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
